War of Fiction Chapter 8
Chapter 8------------------ 16th sep FIVE DAYS LATER ' ' Fireworks filled the air around Sleeping Beauty's Castle Parties had being held inside and outside of the castle grounds for most of the day soon Inside the Castle in the biggest room in the Castle was an altar and tones of Disney's sat around waiting for the bride Mickey stood there at the altar with Boner and Sir Bart as his best man. A Piano was on the left of them was Granny sat on a stool with chains around her ankles. Olaf came through the big wooden doors of the room he shut them and nodded at both Mickey and Boner. Granny began to start playing the Piano as the two dwarfs Doc and Sneezy come through the door opening it suddenly Aurora came through the door with Happy and Dopey holding her dress behind her she began to move towards the altar soon reaching it all the disney’s admiring her dress the music stopped after Aurora stood next to Mickey. “Ladies and Gentlemen Disney's alike, we are gathered here today to see the marriage between both Mickey Mouse and the Sleeping beauty In name of Love in the name of Happiness and in the name of Walt Disney. Do you Aurora take Mickey to be your husband” Boner asked “I do” she spoke “and do you Mickey take Aurora as your wife” “Hell yeah” He yelled “In the name of Walt Disney I now declare you mouse and wife you may kiss the bride” With that Aurora and Mickey joined mouths and shared a kiss. the crowd stood up in joy and clapped to the new couple Granny began to play the Piano when two people burst through the door. One was a tall man with brown hair named Prince Philip the other was Principal Prickly stood behind him with a shotgun in his hand “Stop this Wedding” Philip screamed “We are married already Phillip it’s over between me and you” Aurora expressed “We are destined to be together Aurora not with this disgrace” “Don’t call him that he’s my destiny” Minnie spoke as she entered the hall “Listen bitch I don’t love you” Mickey roared at Minnie The crowd looked confused and shocked over Minnie’s bruises. Philip drew his sword “Aurora you're coming with me” Philip demanded Jack, Donald and Doc waked towards the two, Prickly pointed his gun at them “Don’t come any closer” Prickly screamed Jack drew his knife out and held it in his left hand, Philip approached Jack and Pointed his sword at Jack’s neck “Don’t test me sparrow” Philip said Jack used his right hand to grab his sword gripping it making his hand bleed he swung his ther hand to stab his knife into Philip's wrist making his drop the sword in pain. Prickley shot his shotgun missing sparrow and hitting Doc behind him. Jack still with the knife in his hand ripped the knife from Philip's wrist and flicked it at Prickly landing in his eye Prickley landed backwards dead. Doc began to bleed out people of the crowd gathered round him in aid but it was too late. Jack stood over Philip “What should I do with him sir” Jack asked “Take him too the cells” Mickey demanded ' ' The Red October had been sailing for a while it had been quiet for last couple of days no return of Ariel or any other Disney’s for that matter “Morning Wilson” Master Chief said to the beachball “Good Morning Mr Chief” Wilson replied Master Chief walked over to the Captain of the sub “So mr ryan how long until we get to these docks” “Not long now we should get there for this afternoon” Jack replied Sandy began to wake up and get out of bed Phil and Gandalf still asleep. She walked past Marko the prisoner of the vessel “Come on Squirrel free me and I’ll give you something back” he flirted “Not interested Marko” she laughed She walked up to Master Chief and Jack “Not far now sandy” Master Chief said “Good I’m getting sick of this sub” ' ' Back at the gas station Tyreese and hellboy had been staying with Agent 47, Hit girl and Emmet the three had been staying there for a while there group was much bigger but they were attacked by a group of Disney’s “Tyrese would you and Hellboy mind helping me on supply run” Agent 47 asked “sure agent more than happy to” “Ok then grab a rifle and let’s go” Hitman suggested “Righty Oh” Hellboy agreed before him and Tyreese grabbed a rifle The three hopped into the batmobile, Hitman hanging off the side of it the group rode off down the road to loot the houses there. Hitgirl and Emmett were left all alone “I hate it when they leave” Emmet expressed “Well they got to Emmet we need more food and water and medical supplies” “Yeah I know but when the tough guys leave I get scared and to think you and 47 nearly killed Tyreese and Hellboy” he pointed out “Well i’ll protect you Emmet” Hitgirl replied Hitgirl began to walk over to the gas station's bathroom she opened the door “where you going” Emmett asked “Where do you think” she laughed Emmett stood behind the counter nervous as always he looked through all the junk they had in a box on the counter but nothing that would keep him entertained. He saw another box under the counter he proceeded to look through the items in the box until found a cookie he grabbed it as he did he heard the bell ring on the door someone had come in “Help me” screamed a woman Emmett looked up to see a blonde women named Skyler with an arm missing screaming in pain emmet rushed over to the female “what happened he asked” “Cannibals there after me” Emmett looked up to see a man named Gareth smack him over the head with the butt of his gun “Grab them lets go” screamed Ken kaneki Gareth's partner the two grabbed Emmett and placed him in the boot of their green Hyanida they went to grab for Skyler as well when Hit Girl burst out of the car and begin shooting at the pair Gareth ran for the driver’s seat while shooting his pistol Ken began to fire his rifle at the girl she ducked for cover he got in the passenger seat “really need my powers right now” he cursed Hit Girl proceeded to shoot at them as they dashed away from the station but they got away ' ' The Magic school bus had be flying and driving for a while everyone was tired and upset over the recent deaths. Valerie had given the wheel over to Bonnie for the day “I see something in the distance, a sign” Bonnie shouted Batman came to the front of the bus to get a better look “Guys, out luck just got better” Batman said as the sign reads ‘Welcome to Springfield’